Essex Country Show
The Essex Country Show or Barleylands Steam Rally is held at the beginning of September nr Bilerricay, at Barleylands Farm and Craft Village, Essex. The Rally is organised by the Essex Country Show Commitee and Makes a donation to 6 nominated local charities each year. History The 2009 event was the 23 rd that has been held. The event is held on the centre and land owned by H.R. Philpot & Son Ltd. Tha Farm craft village is one of the larges in the country with 60 studios and also house the Barleylands Farming Museum, which was created by the Philpot family and house a selection of vintage Tractors and steam engines as well as an education centre and farming heritage displays. The event is a National Traction Engine Trust Authorised Event. Exhibit classes: * Steam engines * Tractors * Vintage Cars * Commercial vehicles * Fairground rides & Stalls * Collectable Models * Collectables * Stationary Engines * Road building demonstrations. * Several acres of Working displays with ploughing and harvesting. * Boating lake with model boats * Trade stalls * Club stands. * Craft tent * Etc. 2010 Event If you visited the 2010 event please add details of any exhibits and your photos from the event. 2009 Event 2009 Steam engines There were about 90 steam engines on display or working in 2009 Steam models A Number of 'Model' steam engines were present, but no details/photos were taken. :If you visited the show or your models were there please add details of them and photos below, thanks. Two half size (1/2 scale) models were also present. * Simplicity a Burrell Road Locomotive * 'Freelance design Traction engine 'Dreadnought' (Not to scale) Commercial & Military vehicles A number of interesting vehicles were present including these; Tractors A approximately ? tractor were present (? listed in guide), with a few interesting implements as well. A few interesting examples were mixed in with the usual grey Fergy and Fordsons. A few were well restored examples while others were as found, or tart up jobs. * Details to follow. Unfortunately they went into the ring early so not all were photographed. * Allis-Chalmers * BMC ** BMC Mini tractor * Case * County * David Brown * Farmall ** Farmall Cub * Ferguson * Field Marshall * Ford ** Ford 3000 ** Ford 4000 * Fordson ** Fordson model N ** Fordson Dexta ** Fordson E1A Major ** Fordson E27N Major ** Fordson E27N Major Half Track / Roadless * Ford-Ferguson (Ford 9N) * International Harvester ** International 10-20 ** International B250 ** International B275 ** International W4 ** International W9 ** International WD9 ** International TD6 ** International TD9 * John Deere ** John Deere A ** John Deere 720 * Lanz ** Lanz Bulldog * Landini * Le Percheron * Leyland * Massey-Harris * Massey Ferguson ** Massey-Ferguson 35 ** Massey Ferguson 135 * McCormick * Nuffield * Roadless * selection of Horticultural tractors & machinery ;Implements :Above list with more info to be transfered to the table below with photos Road building display & vehicles A special themed event was the Road building display with a a number of 'Ruston Hornsby steam rollers and a large selection of motor rollers. ? exhibits listed Fair ground ? exhibits listed Past Events Please add detail's of any past events if you visited with photos of the exhibits. See also * List of steam fairs * Collections * Shows and Meets * Clubs Listing * NTET References / sources * The show guide 2009 External links Please add events web site address here - Category:Essex Country Show - Barleylands Category:Events in Essex Category:Steam Rallies